


Feverish Dream

by AcceleOrder



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: ??? - Freeform, M/M, what is tihs ? ?? ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato’s sick, and becomes extremely needy. Kaneki knows exactly how that feels…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish Dream

**Author's Note:**

> poop writing alert O)-( this was something i picked up after 2 weeks so after reading a bit the characters does a very obvious 360 from fuck you to ily you get me??

“ _Fuckin’ ass!_ Couldn’t you have fucking stopped _before_ you slammed your fucking kagune into my intestines?!”

That was a lot of fucks in one breath, Kaneki thought to himself as his kagune retracted and he looked like a normal human again. Well, except for his white hair, of course. Before him, Ayato knelt unwillingly, snarling, as blood dripped from where he had been stabbed. Kaneki turned to leave, the gesture as though saying “this is over”.

“You fucker!”

Without so much as another word, Ayato was leaping for Kaneki, teeth bared, every inch of him a ghoul. Kaneki could’ve avoided it easily, but his amusement got the better of him and he let himself get pushed down by Ayato. He had a look of triumph on his face, and it was moments like this that Kaneki recalled that ah, indeed, Ayato was in fact but a boy who just happened to unfortunately lose his parents at a young age. Just like him. He laid still on the ground with Ayato’s arms pressing down on his own, slightly anticipating what the boy had in mind.

Maybe that was why he was somewhat disappointed when Ayato’s grasp on him suddenly loosened.

Be it by accident or a part of a bigger plan, Ayato slipped and his body crashed onto Kaneki, causing the cracking of more than just a few bones.

“What the fuck, Ayato?” Kaneki’s hands stretched up to grasp Ayato by the shoulders, ready to overthrow him, when he paused. “…?”

“Fuck!” Turns out, Ayato was running one hell of a fever. The boy was already panting and – crap, he’s but subconscious. _Ah, screw this_. Kaneki made a frustrated sound in his throat. Taking a deep breath, he lifted Ayato in a princess hug. Despite being weak as a chick, the boy managed to struggle enough that Kaneki headbutted him, making him groan. “Hold still for a moment, will you?” With that, there was somewhat comfortable silence until they reached the room they shared. At least, the higher-ups _called_ it a room. It was just a building they’d taken over and in ruins.

Gentler than he’d ever been, Kaneki set Ayato down on the bed. He was already slightly panicking; if it was Hide who got sick, he could at least go get medicine and make some porridge. But a _ghoul_ getting sick? Kaneki honestly had no clue as to what he should do, especially when the patient himself didn’t seem to be in his right mind. He considered getting Eto to help – she would _surely_ be more experienced, after all.

Yes, that’d be the one thing he should do, Kaneki decided. He turned to leave when he was suddenly held in place by Ayato’s warm hand. He tried to tug, but the boy held on tight to his hand, to the extent of nearing crushing his fingers. “Ayato, I’m going to go get help so ju–”

“ _Don’t go_.”

It was a child-like tone; the voice of a kid who felt lost, alone, who wanted someone by their side, regardless of who it may be. Kaneki knew that feeling all too well.

“…”

“Ka…neki… Don’t go… Please… Don’t leave me alone…”

Ayato’s grip tightened and Kaneki could tell that his hand was clearly shivering, not only from his fever, but also from… fear. The fear of rejection.

“……”

Kaneki squeezed Ayato’s hand and sat on the ground, laying his head on the bed. Ayato’s grip didn’t loosen in the slightest, and Kaneki was slightly shocked to find that he didn’t mind this. His thumb made slow circles on the back of Ayato’s hand, and he could feel the boy relax – slowly, but surely. Soon, he heard the soft snore of the boy, and smiled to himself quietly. Kaneki finally decided that he needed rest too, and like a lullaby, Ayato’s leveled breathing led him to a peaceful sleep he hadn’t had in a long time.

…For some reason, it wasn’t faces of the ghouls and humans he’d killed haunting him in his nightly nightmares. It was warm and fluffy; and Ayato was in it with his rare child-like grin, directed at him. Kaneki wondered why.

**Author's Note:**

> lets be honest it got ooc didnt it omg im sorry


End file.
